el principe gris en el reino de las amazonas
by ezcu
Summary: esta es un historia salida de mi imaginación todos los personajes son de mi propia autoria


**antes que nada lo puse en categocria game 1 pero esta es un historia salida de mi imaginación los personajes son ficticios ase tiempo había escrito una parte del primer capítulo ahora la termine y espero que sea de su agrado**

**Capítulo 1: el príncipe gris**

Esta historia ocurrió en un reino muy lejano llamado Titania la ciudad mágica del acero en ese reino existía un rey uno de lo mas nobles y fuerte que allá existido. Se cuenta que su cuerpo era resistente como el acero de cabello plateado, participio en muchas batallas con otros reinos. Un día ataco el reino de la luz, el solo sin ayuda de nadie paso las murallas llego al castillo se dice que al llagar al castillo detuvo su ataque en ese momento se encontró con la hija del rey de eso reino fue amor a primera vista ambos el rey le pidió que se casara con ella pero ella acepto si prometía dejar de atacar los reinos el rey aceptó, ambos reinos se combinaron después de un tiempo tuvieron a su primer hijo. Era un niño de dorado cabello como el mismísimo oro la felicidad invadía el reino pero eso a alguien no le gustaba, el hermano del rey siempre le había tenido envidia desde que había heredado el trono, el quería que su hermano siguiera con las guerras sabia que algún día el podría destronar a su hermano pero para que el pueblo lo aceptara tenia que verlo como el malo, una noche secuestró al joven heredero usando magia intento matar al niño pero no pudo la magia que en el niño había provenía de sus padres , si no podría matarlo solo suprimiría su poderes y se desharía de el con un hechizo lo hiso su cabello dorado se torno gris luego lo puso en una canasta y la puso en el rio la corriente se desharía del pequeño , después le dijo al rey que guerreros de un reino habían secuestrado a su hijo el rey furioso prometió que atacaría cada reino asta encontrar a sus hijo. Mientras tanto en un pueblo lejos se encontraba un herrero, recogiendo agua junto a un arrollo, de pronto vio algo que llamo su atención una canasta que navegaba sin rumbo por la corriente, la tomo y vio que adentro de ella venia un bebe de cabello gris, lo tomo de la canasta y la cargo el niño sonreía, pudo ver que en su cuello venia una cadenita de oro con un nombres Austin

Desde estos eventos han pasado 16 años Austin fue criado por el herrero y se volvió en su aprendiz. Estaba amaneciendo

Austin: (con el primer rayo de sol que entraba en su cuarto se levantaba) a maldito sol otra ves el viejo me quito las cortinas, se levantó se vistió se puso una botas negras y su camisa de color gris y un pantalón café. Sale de la habitación era una pequeña casa en la que vivía tenía dos cuartos. Se encontraban en un pueblo Estaba la herrería se dirige asía allá)

Herrero: (lo ve llegar) asta que te levantaste

Austin: como no le quitaste las cortinas a mi cuarto viejo

Herrero: a quien le dices viejo si tu tienes el cabellos gris (siempre lo molesta por su cabello gris)

Austin: otra ves con eso viejo

Herrero: ya te dije que te lo pintes asusta ala clientela

Austin: cual clientela

Herrero: ummm (¬_¬) apúrate desayuna hay pan y queso en la mesa, tenemos que terminar 1 escudo y 2 espadas son de encargo

Austin: (comiendo) siento lo de ase un rato viejo sabes que no lo digo enserio

Herrero: lo se yo tampoco con lo del cabello

Austin:(termina de comer) ahora a empezar con el trabajo (levanta un gran piedra de acero que en encontraba en el suelo)

Herrero:(asustado) no hagas eso aquí bájala antes de que alguien te vea

Austin: u perdón, solo iba a moverla a otro lado

Herrero: si recuerdas la última vez que alguien te vio asiendo eso nos tuvimos que mudar

Austin: está bien ya no lo are (se pone un mandil de herero y empieza a forjar) asta tener una espada perfecta

Herrero: rápido como siempre

Austin: ahora tengo que probarla (mueve la espada en el aire y ase movimientos impresionantes)

Herrero: aun no se por que te instruí en el arte de la espada

Austin: yo tampoco se por que me lo enseñaste

Herrero: ya me acorde andaba aburrido y no teníamos nada que hacer

Austin: tienes razón (la deja) que es lo que falta

Herrero: yo hice la otra espada solo falta el escudo

Austin: (se pone a hacer el escudo)

Mientras tanto en las montañas había una batalla, un rey furiosos dirija a su ejercito asía la victoria

Rey: no puede ser otro reino destruido y no encuentro a mi hijo, creo que ya debería resignarme

Hermano del rey: no te preocupes hermano hemos atacado los reinos cercanos pero hay un reino que esta muy lejos en donde podría estar, es un reino que podía estar en las montañas Florencia

Rey: enserió crees que este ahí

Hermano del rey: es el único lugar que queda (eso después de que lo ataques, mi plan estará listo)

Rey: primero volveremos a casa unos días necesitamos provisiones y luego atacaremos

Hermano del rey: está bien hermano

Mientras tanto en un pueblo muy lejos de ahí

Austin: escudo listo

Herrero: quiero que entregues esta espada en casa del alcalde

Austin: bueno viejo, espero que al volver no hayas incendiado el lugar

Herrero: eso quisieras verdad

Austin: ajaja viejo en un rato vengó (tomo camino asía la casa del alcalde, pudo entrar fácilmente en el pueblo todos conocían al chico de cabello gris , el guardia de la entrada lo dejo entrar)

Alcalde: (estaba en su escritorio preocupado)

Austin: alcalde traje su encargo

Alcalde: déjalo en la mesa

Austin: que le pasa lo veo medio preocupado

Alcalde: bueno ti diré unos soldados de un reino Florencia han acampado aquí cerca me preocupan que vayan a atacar

Austin: por provisiones no creo que lo hagan somos un pueblo muy pequeño

Alcalde: provisiones, que acaso no has oído de Florencia

Austin: no

Alcalde: es la ciudad escondida de las amazonas

Austin: que son la amazonas

Alcalde: mujeres guerreras, van a los pueblos y secuestran a los hombres para esclavizarlos

Austin: no se preocupe somos un pueblo muy pequeño no creo que les interesemos bueno ya me voy cuídense (se va corriendo) ja amazonas y jamás dejare que una mujer me esclavicé (de pronto regresando a la herrería escucha unos gritos

Herrero: no nunca iré adonde ustedes quieren

Austin: (al escuchar eso empezó a correr y llego a la herrería no podía creerlo fuer de ella habían ocho mujeres muy bellas cargaban usaban ropas muy pequeñas que solo tapaban sus pechos y entrepierna , con cascos escudos y espadas)

Mujer: no te lo estamos pidiendo vas a venir

Austin: se coló a la herrería tomo un espada

Mujeres: tenían al viejo atado

Austin: (sale a toda velocidad y corta las cuerdas rápido) viejo esta bien

Herrero: te tardaste mucho

Austin: ajaja quienes son ella

Herrero: son mujeres con armaduras y armas creo que son amazonas

Amazona: tu hombre como te atreves a meterte en lo que no te importa (saca su espada)

De pronto una vos se escuchó: alto deténganse

La amazona se detuvo de quien será esa vos para que la amazona alla detenido su ataque

**Con esto acaba el capítulo 1 espero que les allá gustado pronto publicare más comente si les gusto**


End file.
